From Yours Truly, Ruby Rose
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Ruby faces a past memory and writes a letter for someone from her past. One-Shot


"You can write a letter...If you don't want to say it face to face."

I look at the black pen and the sheet of paper she's holding. I don't need to express my feelings! What's the use if they can't reply? Or read the letter? I'm strong and I can handle my own feelings! Right?

Knowing I'll regret this, I sigh and take them from Blake's hand. Blake gives me a small smile. "You got this from 'Ninjas Of Love' right?" I tease, setting down the paper on my desk. I sit down on a chair and turn to see Blake.

Her face burns red and she looks away. "W-What? How do you even know of that, Ruby?"

Chuckling, I fiddle around with the pen. "What's the use?" I mutter.

I feel her gaze on me. "They won't reply or hear me..."

"It'll help you at least in releasing your emotions. It sort of worked for me." She blushes once more while explaining. "I'll leave you alone now. Good luck Ruby!" With that, Blake dashes out of the room. I'm guessing she wants tuna. My gaze shifts back to the blank paper. Oh, how I'll regret this!

Taking the pen, I begin to write.

_Dear_

I stop. I can't even write their own name! I growl in frustration. "This won't work!" I crumple the letter and throw it over my shoulder, not caring where it lands. I can pick it up later! After all, Weiss is the one who cleans!

_'Weiss...'_ I blush at the thoughts of the white haired heiress. Wonder what she's up to...Not now Ruby! I smack my forehead and look back at another piece of paper. I grin. Maybe this won't be so hard!

I grab it, and continue writing, not bothering to write the name. Once finished, I reread the letter. "Sounds Good!" Pleased with the letter, I dash out of the room, only to bump into Weiss. Last person I want to see!

"Watch where you're going, you dunce!" I glare at her. "Well sorry, princess!"

She frowns and snatches the letter from my hand. "What's this?" My face turns red. I shuffle my feet nervously and look away.

"Umm..."

"You know you need to add a- WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M-"

"Oops! Look at the time! Gotta go bye!" I snatch the letter and run out of there.

"RUBY ROSE!"

* * *

Once I managed to run the heck out of there, I make my way through the snowy forest. It's mid- January, and the weather is still pretty chilly. I don't mind though, since this is the place I want to be. Sighing, I manage to walk towards the cliff.

I take a deep breath and take out the letter, my hands trembling from both the chilly air and nervousness.

"Well...I'm back..."

Silence. I already know there won't be a response. I look around and continue:

"Dear..." I don't say the name, knowing I'll drop the letter if I do and run away.

"I've grown up. You know, I got into Beacon. Like you always wanted. You know, you would always tell me that. Or at least in you dreams you did. Those were the best years of my life...With you...Well if you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm-" I pause for a bit, clearing my throat. "I'm doing great! In fact, I'm the proud leader of RWBY. Along with Weiss, Blake and Yang...They're true friends...I've met so many amazing people in my journey to becoming a huntress. Most are nice, but they don't compare to you..."

"Weiss is busy, and well a huge pain. But ehh she's nicer now.." I blush and look at the falling snow. "Blake's mysterious. Enough said. And Yang, Oh Yang. She never changed..."

I blink back tears. I feel regret in doing this, but I don't care! I started this and must continue!

"I miss you. Why don't you come back?"

I clutch the letter and sigh.

"I want to see you. Can you promise I'll se you soon?"

"Please? I want to have you by my side."

I take a deep breath and look in front of me. It's getting to cold all of a sudden and I feel tears stating to form. I remember when I promised not to come back. This place haunts my memory. No, correction, she haunts my mind. I didn't want to come back, but I know this letter could bring peace for me. At least, I hope.

"I miss you, mother." I stare at the grave in front of me.

"I miss you mother. I never wanted you to leave. Mother, please come back. From yours truly, Ruby Rose."

I then read the grave in front of me.

_Summer Rose, Thus Kindly I Scatter_

* * *

**A/N: Well that went...wrong...Honestly, my fingers just started typing...Well, this wasn't meant to make anyone cry, so I didn't fail! MUAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I know it feels rushed and it is. My brother's annoying me so badly while typing...**

**Ok...I sorta wanted to do this for Blake and Adam, like a series called 'Letters'. Do you think I should do that? Anyways, please review! **


End file.
